


二人の愛

by nblwangie (AnxiousSxftie)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Neurodivergent Saihara Shuichi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Rantaro is a Good Boyfriend, Saihara shuichi has adhd, Supportive Amami Rantaro, but rantaro is here to help, good job u get the good bf award, my boy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousSxftie/pseuds/nblwangie
Summary: shuichi has a bad and overwhelming day, and rantaro helps him calm down and feel better. ft. my headcanons/projecting
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dangan Oneshots/Drabbles





	二人の愛

the air around him felt cold as shuichi stepped out of the shower, turning the water to a halt and letting it wash down the drain. he grabbed a towel from the counter to dry himself off with, letting his hair go back to its natural fluffy and soft texture like it always had been until he started straightening it.

he was tired, he had forgotten to take his medication and couldn’t focus on work all day. on top of that, the constant hustle and bustle of the city did nothing to help, and overwhelmed him even more. he was flapping his hands constantly to stim, which only made more attention go to him, thus pushing him on the edge of a breakdown. all he wanted to do now was curl up in his boyfriend’s arms and go to sleep.

he made his way to the living room, where his boyfriend sat, waiting for him to be done. he silently walked over to rantaro and sat in their lap, exhausted. 

“rough day?”

he nodded his head.

“wanna talk about it?”

he thought for a moment, then shook his head no as rantaro wrapped his arms around him, shuichi relaxing in his warm hold.

“that’s ok shu.”

they sat in a comfortable silence, rantaro lightly running their hands through shuichi’s hair, calming him a fair amount. rantaro spoke slowly and softly as to not startle shuichi.

“your hair feels really nice after you wash it.”

shuichi didn’t have the energy to give a wholehearted response, so he hoped a soft sigh was enough for rantaro to understand.

they continued sitting in silence, rantaro’s warmth almost lulling shuichi to sleep. though he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. he let out a small huff of frustration in response to this.

“can’t sleep?”

“mmhm..”

“here, this might help.”

they took the small, fluffy blanket and brought it over to him, enveloping him and shuichi in it, forming a warm safe place for them to sleep comfortably in. shuichi shifted around and snuggled into rantaro, and rantaro watched as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. he kissed shuichi’s forehead softly and held him closer.

“goodnight shu.”

eventually the only sound was the soft breathing of the two peacefully sleeping with the other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! my first work on ao3!! short and sweet bc thats all i know


End file.
